


That's Not My Name!

by wine_dark_seashells



Series: Gender? False [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, and a ghost, but just in case, it's a closeted trans guy who keeps getting deadnamed, this shouldn't be triggering, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wine_dark_seashells/pseuds/wine_dark_seashells
Summary: Max is a normal guy. He likes theatre and sports, the colour blue, and horses. The only problem is; he was born a girl. His parents called him Emma.He would tell them he's a guy, and he'd like them to call him by his new name, thank you very much - but this town's always been pretty homophobic.The only person who gets what he's going through is a ghost from the 1920s who goes by Hunter and they/them. Max is just gonna have to wait.
Relationships: Queerplatonic Friendships People!
Series: Gender? False [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	That's Not My Name!

**Author's Note:**

> hi.  
> This was literally an English assignment but i kinda liked it so here you go, shark pool. Tear it to pieces. Or not. It's probably not even going to get many views.
> 
> Anyways, hope the few people who'll see this like it! Let me know if you'd want to see more of Max or Hunter in the future.

“And therefore as a stranger give it welcome. There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy.”

Silence fell across the school hall.

Mr Tinuviel sighed. He scratched out a word on his paper. “That was lovely, Emma, but I believe I asked for _boys_ to audition for the part of Hamlet.”

Max winced. “I know,” was all he said, but he was thinking, _I’ve told you, my name is Max. I’m a boy, too._

Someone in the small audience cleared their throat. Someone in the back shouted; “Get a move on! Let her audition if she wants!”

Another boy laughed. “She’s a better boy than some of us!”

“Get off the stage, Emma,” snapped Mr Tinuviel. “Let the boys do their part. Next!”

Mark Walters shoved Max off the stage. He grinned at him with yellow teeth and snorted as he winced.

Rubbing his eyes and grabbing his bag, Max rushed out of the hall. A hand caught his shoulder as the door slammed. Edith Jefferson spun Max around.  
“How did it go?” she asked excitedly, dark red bangs bobbing with her movements. Max looked down, adjusting his skirt nervously.

“Mr Tinuviel kicked me out. Said he’d only asked for boys to audition.” 

Out of the corner of his eye, Max could see a shadow. It looked vaguely like a person. Max knew it. The fact it was a ghost didn’t bother him.

“Max!”

Beth Richmond’s seldom heard voice startled Max out of his daze. Her silvery jewellry flashed in the sun. Max grinned blandly at her. He wasn’t in the mood for idle talk about something he never wished to think about again. 

“Max, Jack had detention with Ms Reynolds but he asked me to give you this,” Beth said, handing Max a folded piece of notepaper. “He- Max what’s wrong?”

Max cursed silently. Out loud he said, “Not sure, just feeling a bit sick.” He waved his hands vaguely, then turned and hurried away.

Behind him, Edith and Beth stared after him, confused, but Max didn’t see them, too busy focusing on the gradually dissolving shadow waiting for him.

“Hunter!” Max called. “Wait up!”

The shadow stopped dissolving. It tilted its head curiously. Max ushered the shade into a dark corner of the school yard - no one would disturb them here.

“What are you doing here?” Max scowled at the shadow, who for a moment took on a more substantial shape - a young, androgynous teenager. They blinked at Max, then opened their mouth. 

**I wanted to see you audition.**

Hunter’s voice echoed in Max’s mind, dark and snarling - they can’t help it. Max scowled some more.  
“What if someone had seen you? This is a Catholic school - you’d’ve been exorcised!”

**I wanted to come. No one could have seen me.**

“Well then, said Max crossly, “obviously you’ve seen that it was all for nothing.”

Hunter growled. It was a terrifying sound. It was very human, though.

**Tinuviel is a-**

“Hunter! You’re being too loud!”

The shadow quietened, still glowering menacingly. 

**Tinuviel is about to meet an unfortunate accident.**

Max gasped. He stared. Then finally- “What have you done?”

**Flour in a bucket over his door.**

The bell rang. A shout echoed. It was Mr Tinuviel. Max sighed.

“You-” he pointed to Hunter- “go home. I’m going to class.”

With that, Max stormed off. Hunter watched him impassively. They dissolve into shadow, leaving only an asphodel flower growing in their wake.

\---

When Max got home, the doormat was hovering a few inches off the ground, a sure sign that Hunter was mad. Max stamped it down and shoved open the front door.

Max’s mother met him in the front hallway.  
“Emma! You’re back, darling. Listen, you know how I wanted to teach you some sewing techniques? Well, I thought this afternoon would be perfect! Your father’s out, so we can have a girl’s night in! How does that sound?”

Max almost choked. The desire to blurt out _That’s not my name!_ was palpable. Instead he grunted out a, “Got too much homework,” and rushed up to his room.

Hunter was waiting for him. They were sitting on Max’s bed, and the door slammed behind Max when he burst into his room.

**Is it your mother?**

“Is it my mother what?” snapped Max, still stuck in that weird headspace where his mum called him Emma.

**Deadnaming you. Calling you a girl.**

Hunter actually sounded sad. It was hard for them to sound anything but dark, most days. It was also hard for them to manifest with a solid shape, but here they were. 

Max sat down next to them, smoothing down the pink bedcover with a glare. He sighed and flopped backwards. All the fight went out of him.

“Yeah. Sorry I snapped at you. You’re welcome to leave.”

Hunter stared down at Max with haunted black eyes. They sighed. It sounded like the wind through mangled, rotting curtains.

Max pressed his face into his pink pillow.

“I don’t know, Hunter,” he said, voice slightly muffled by the fluffy fabric. “I don’t even know what I’m doing anymore. And no one knows how to help. Edith’s trying, I know, but she just doesn’t understand. She’s never wanted to be a boy so bad that it _hurts_.”

There was a pause.

“You’re the only one who gets it, Hunt. And you’re dead!”

Max rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Sorry about earlier. It's just, if you got exorcised, I'd have no one. Literally no one. Edith, Beth, Jack, they don't get it. I love them, and they accept me, but they don't get how hard it is. To be called one thing out loud and another in your head. What's up with gendered bathrooms anyway?" Max glanced at Hunter. "I know you get it. That's why I want you to not get yourself bloody exorcised!"

Max's shout echoed slightly. He winced.

“How messed up it that? The one person in my life I can connect with is a ghost from the 1920s.”

Hunter chuckled menacingly. 

**The only person I talk to is a scruffy-haired kid who studies classics.**

Smiling ruefully, Hunter reached out, focusing. Their hand darkened, solidifying, and they bumped fists with Max. 

**Here’s to loyalty.**

“Who knows,” said Max. “Maybe I can convince mum to let me cut my hair and wear shorts. If I start saving now, I could afford a proper binder by the time I finish year 12.”

Hunter ruffled Max’s hair consolingly. 

**You’ll get there eventually.**

That was all they said. Max sighed and closed his eyes.

“Here’s to hoping,” he mumbled, yawning. “Here’s to the future.”


End file.
